


The Broken Creditcard On Christmas Eve

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Based on a Urban legend, Christmas AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not as angsty as it sounds, minewt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Newt takes a long ride on a cold dark night. Only to meet with the most eventful Christmas Eve he ever had in his life.Warnings: Non consensual drug use. And murderery stuff, but it's christmas so don't be spooked!! :D





	

Newt wasn't really supposed to be driving after the five glasses of wine he'd had in the restaurant. He knew that very well. 

But his will to get home before Christmas was over was too strong to sleep the alcohol off and wait for another couple of days.  

His hands didn't waver on the steering wheel and his sight wasn't spinning at all. He wasn't a lightweight so he wouldn't be in real danger, he just needed to avoid the cops for a while. 

Not that that would be a problem actually, the road was deserted and the most nearby town would be at least 50 miles away. Nobody would be bothered by what happened so deep into the forests so close to Christmas.

Whistling along with his 40 years of Christmas CD, he made a turn towards the right. 

Besides his awful off key whistling, it was very quiet that night. Even the trees were silent with no wind blowing. 

"Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells rock-" a sign at the side of the road announced a gas station only ten miles away. 

He was as a matter of fact, a little low on gas. Even if he vaguely remembered filling the gas enough for the entire ride, besides a trip to the loo wouldn't hurt either. 

Checking the time, 2:24, he knew if he would continue driving straight home for the next 18 hours, he'll probably make dinner at his sisters house. Or at least the desert. 

A stop at the gas station wouldn't kill him, he decides anyway. It wouldn't be a pleasant ride if the car would run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. 

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells..." He hums happily. A little tipsy because of the alcohol, making him pleasantly bubbly with the excitement of Christmas.

\--------------------

Newt felt a cold chill run through his spine when he entered the gas stations parking lot. 

He grimaced at the strange smell that suddenly hit him, and the horror movie like setting of the location. 

The sky was dark and free of stars, the ground covered with a white milky fog, the place abandoned with flickering lights, the trees big with angry faces. 

Newt probably won't be using the toilet here. That would be an entire horror itself. 

Without a second thought, he drove his car towards the gas pump. Trying to keep the car driving straight while the bright lights were flickering before him. 

This place was complete shit, he decided, stopping the car and turning the engine off. 

And just before he was able to open the car door, the silhouette of a man stood in front of his window. 

Newt shrieked because of the scare, but soon recovered when the shadow became more clearer and the outline of the man became more handsome. 

He tapped the window softly with a smirk gracing his features, wearing a sweater with the gas stations logo printed on it. 

With a smile in return, Newt rolled the window open. "Good evening Sir." 

The man smiles, leaning against Newt's car. "To you too, merry Christmas that is." 

Newt smiles pleasantly, taking a moment to appreciate the mans broad shoulder  and super handsome face, before grabbing his credit card from his jacket. "I'd like to fill the entire tank if that'd possible." 

The man grunts, reaching towards the pump to do the work for Newt. "It's cold out tonight, I'll get this done for ya." 

Newt grins wider. Leaning against the car door. "Such a gentleman." 

The man bites back a smile, but his eyes twinkled where he was filling the tank. "Name's Minho." 

Newt feels like he won the lottery on Christmas morning. "And I'm Newt." He informs, handing over his credit card when Minho's palm opened expectedly. 

"Strange name." Minho mumbled while fondling with the credit card, his eyes drifting away from Newt's very slowly. 

"I've got those kind of parents, you know." Newt joked, half hanging out of the passenger window. 

Minho's body tensed all over and his eyes froze momently in place, before he went back to inspecting the credit card.

Newt frowned at the sudden change of atmosphere. His eyes searching Minho's, but the other man seemed to have found himself calmer again. 

"Hey dude, I mean- Newt. Something's with your credit card. Gotta take it to the register." 

Newt blinked up at him. Slightly dazed with the alcohol and the hint of arousal, made him slow to react. 

"You want me to come along?" He asks dumbly, reaching to the backseat for his wallet, but Minho jerked the car door open. 

Startled, Newt stumbled out of the car towards Minho, who gave him a pointed look. 

"Let's go." 

He grabbed Newt by the arm, giving him no chance to bold away. And practically dragged him towards the gas stations store. 

"What's going on?" Newt hisses out, looking up to Minho whose eyes were fixed on the gas stations store. 

"Keep walking." He ordered stiffly, his lips barely moving as they walk.

Newt tried to shift out of Minho's hold. The situation going south too fast and he didn't feel save anymore. 

But Minho just held on tighter, and just before they made it into the store, he released Newt and locked the door closed in one swift movement. 

Newt frowned and looked around, trying to see if there was another way out for him. 

"Okay. Minho what the fuck? Let me out." 

Minho turned to him, looking paler than he did before and took a deep shaky breath. 

"There is a man..." Minho whispers out, standing up and walking towards the register. 

"What man? Oh my God are you a drugs addict?" Newt asks hastily, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest in fear of him being stuck at the station. 

Minho grabbed Newt by the shoulders. Giving him a very serious sober look. "There was a man, in the back of your car." 

Newt's mouth fell open. A feeling of disbelief going through him. 

"He was holding a knife. He was-" Minho reached for the cellphone over the counter. "I'm calling 911." 

Newt covered his mouth, panic seeping through him. "Oh my God."

"Don't scream." Minho warned him, waiting for someone to answer the phone.

Newt's breathing got faster and faster, pacing around the chocolate aisle. "How long has he been in my car?! Was he going to stab me?!" 

"I don't know dude! It's not like he had his wicked plan written on his forehead!" Minho nearly barks out, before shushing Newt. 

"Hello? It's Minho Park from gas station-" a moment of silence followed. "Yes that one. I'm here with a costumer who had unconsciously taken another person here in the back of his car with a knife in his hand... Yes - it was me who noticed someone sitting behind him." 

Newt started to shake with anxiousness. His eyes fixed on the glass doors before him. 

"No Sir, I have not been drinking." Minho says angrily. Gripping the phone angrily by the cord. "What do you mean?!"

Newt turns his head to watch Minho angrily scoff into the phone. "We are in danger! You have to help us!- I don't care that you're overrun with calls on Christmas. We need help." 

Newt gasps when Minho throws the phone angrily to the ground. 

"Fuck, they're not helping?" 

Minho shook his head, straining to think of a plan. 

"Oh my God! Minho, I'm going to die on Christmas eve!" Newt panicked immediately, maybe a bit too much in the haze of alcohol. Did he really drink five glasses? Or were it-

Minho grabbed him by the shoulders again, trying to shake him out of it. "No need to panic now, Newt. We are with two and he is alone." 

Newt frowned. "Or that's what we think." 

Minho sighs tiredly, before taking a deep breath, smelling something off. "Newt, have you been drinking?" 

Newt blinked up at him, as if it was the weirdest thing to ask. "A glass or two. Why?" 

Minho cursed under his breath. Releasing Newt and walking towards the register again. 

"Whoever was in the back of your car, might have drugged you." 

Newt turned paler than before. Not sure what to do with the given information. "And now?" 

Minho snorts. Keeping an eye on the doors to see if anyone tried to come in. Before grabbing the gun he storages under the counter for emergencies. 

"Now, you and I are going to sit in the storage room and wait to see what's going to be our next step." 

Newt considered it for a moment, scratching at the back of his head. "I guess..." 

Minho nods, cocking the gun until it makes a satisfying clicking sound. "Good. Grab something to drink and some food, cuz I suspect we'll be stuck un there for a while." 

\--------------------

Minho turned off all the lights in and around the gas station with one click in the storage room. 

His gun was safely put in his jacket and not too far away in moments of emergency. 

Newt came stumbling in with chocolate bars and alcohol drinks. His eyes hazy and his cheeks flushed with alcohol- or something else. 

Minho tried not to think about it too much. Expecting Newt to just pass out at some point and not to drop dead or something of that sorts. 

He was also surprised about how calm Newt was about the entire situation. But Minho slightly dared to bet the relaxation on the drinks he had, 

"Where do you want this Min?" 

He tried not to laugh at the nickname. He didn't like taking advantage or laugh at people that weren't in complete control of themselves. 

"Anywhere is good. If you could help me barricade the door, that'd be lovely." 

Newt puts the products down carelessly, so it makes a loud rattling sound with an enormous echo. Hard enough for himself to flinch at the sudden noise and the nerves that wrecked through both of their bodies. 

"Dear lord, I think I might actually be drugged." Newt cries out suddenly. His eyes wide and searching for Minho. "Like, I'm totally not a lightweight a-and the room is like beginning to spin and everything feels funny." 

"Dude, chill. I gotcha back, you'll just sleep it off and call the police tomorrow again."

Newt frowned some more, but decided to help Minho barricade the door silently.

"You've ever used drugs before?" Minho asks after a few moments of silence, besides the sounds of them scraping the tables and stools over the floor. 

Newt turns to him groggily. "Hmm?" 

Minho refrained himself from snickering at the dumbfounded look on Newt's face. 

"Never mind dude." Before taking a deep breath. "Is there anyone you know that could be out to murder you- or give you a good scare?" 

Newt sat down on one of the horizontal refrigerators. Leaning his head on his elbows to think. 

"I always thought of myself as a likable person..." 

This time Minho did laugh. "Jesus Christ, you are a very likable person. But I mean, this shit doesn't happen normally." 

Newt frowns. "So, I'm not likable, but I am murderable?" 

Minho raised an eyebrow. "I'll let you blame that one on the drugs." 

Newt pouted, his face turning somber suddenly. "You must think I'm really stupid." 

"What? No I don't." Minho reacts with a soft smile, deciding to sit down next to Newt after double checking their barricade. "I think you're quite funny actually. And charming." 

Newt just looks more miserable, before grimacing. "God there was a murderer in my car and he drugged me." 

Minho bites his lip, awkwardly placing a hand on Newt's unsteady shoulder. "Could have happened to anyone. Sucks it was you though. Luckily we've got each other now right." 

Newt sniffles, rubbing his cold fingers together. "Yea right... Luckily you're pretty." 

Minho bursts out laughing, not believing his ears for one moment. "Gotta admit, if there was any stranger I'd have to sit together with all night in this tiny space, it would be you." 

"Really? All night, with me?" Newt looks really touched, his eyes nearly watering. 

"No biggie, Newt. We just gotta sit tight for tonight, hold it out together." 

Newt nods solemnly. His eyes full of determination. "You're so right. We will stay in this room for the entire night, the two of us." 

Minho smirking leaning back and closing his eyes to think of what to do when it would be morning. 

After another few moments of silence, Newt taps his shoulder lightly. "I really need to pee."


End file.
